User talk:Spongebobrocks09
-- Barkjon 16:57, 25 November 2008 (UTC) No death Please don't use death in your articles. I read one of your character backgrounds and I really think you should read Project:That's Death!. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 00:45, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Newman Fix NEWMAN UP OR BLOCK! NO MORE FALSE ARTICLES LIKE THE SARGEANT STR00DEL YOU MADE. --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 00:41, 20 December 2008 (UTC) LIKE U??? Dude! I'M A GUY UR A GUY!!!!! EWWWWWW..... --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 19:59, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Articles Bad quiality and not related to CP. Oh and stop uploading Spongebob images here!!! They are annoying! THIS IS NOT THE SPONGEBOB WIKI!! --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 20:13, 20 December 2008 (UTC) But evil people aren't supposed to terrorize CP and the USA are they? They PRANK. See The Troublesome Trio for how evil runs in the USA. And no, you cannot be an Honorary Member. --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 20:19, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Your Invited! What:Christmas Party! Where:Server Deep Freeze,Mumble92007's igloo When:Monday,December 22 1:00 PST Triskelle-Nollaig shona duit!Happy Christmas! 6Teen Wiki Are you ever going to edit the 6Teen Wiki? Because I have requested to adopt it.--Piebob2323 05:12, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Um...could you please make me a rollback on the wiki? Because I want to create a rules page and add it to the sidebar, but I can't edit the sidebar, so yeah. --Piebob2323 05:12, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Party Ok my name is Mumble92007,its on the map.I will be changing servers,try snowbound -Triskelle3 No Put in a request here. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 19:16, 23 December 2008 (UTC) RE: LOLZER Umm... what edits did he actually do on your account? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 23:51, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Well, I checked your log, and you're not blocked. Maybe it was a glitch. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 23:58, 23 December 2008 (UTC) I'll unblock you--wait. --Happyface ☺This is Your Co-Webmaster Speaking 23:59, 23 December 2008 (UTC) never mind. he proxied 4 users so I can't unblock all of them. One could be his. The block expires in 4 weeks, so be patient. Happy Holidays. --Happyface ☺This is Your Co-Webmaster Speaking 00:02, 24 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Bot finder Tell the staff, Happyface, TS, and all the admins. This is getting serious. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 17:10, 27 December 2008 (UTC) *Gulp* I'll have to unblock him. Then block him again. i hope this works. --Happyface (This is Your Co-Webmaster Speaking) 19:55, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Ninjinian's Christmas Party Invite You've been invited to come to Ninjinian's Christmas Party.... * Party: 2nd CPP Christmas Party * Date: Sunday 28th December 2008 * Server: Snowbound * Place: First at the Iceberg * Time: 9AM PST * Events: Tag, Multi-Player Games, Others Reply if you can/cannot come!! Hope to see you there! -- Ninjinian ¤ CPP Blogger RE: Your Stories I have a suggestion: don't make so many stories all at once. It's hard to deal with writing three or four books simultaneously. Work on stories one by one. Also, check your grammar, spelling, and capitalization. Your way of capitalizing all your words, Like This, Is Very Annoying. And One More Thing: If You Want Me To Help, You Better Tell Me The Plot Of Your Books, Or I Will Have No Ideas For The Plot. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 21:01, 27 December 2008 (UTC) truce Truce.You recieve a truce. Learn spelling and grammer then come back to the wiki. Also Stop Capalizing All Your Letters Like This. --Happyface (This is Your Co-Webmaster Speaking) 01:00, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Parody Antarctic Fried Chicken? That was already made. See this: Eastshield Fried Fish. --Alex001 14.28, 27 December 2008(UTC)(KK:SS) Re:Parody No. Good idea by the way. --Alex001 Alex001 14:32, 30 December 2008 (UTC) KK:SS) Sure ill join -Triskelle3 Re:Sysop. Request for it. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 19:01, 30 December 2008 (UTC) That certain remark. It would have the copyright sign, true. But if it is said he doesn't want people to steal his work, thats copyright. Also, that racial remark about Australians? Tsk tsk, sorry but this will have to be reported to a webmaster. I happen to be Australian and I find that offensive. POGOPUNK32 14:30, 3 January 2009 (UTC) It would still be a racial remark. Try to think of something else. Also, you need to make a quote that Fred 676 would say. Something related to mathematics and such. Once you have made a new quote, and it is acceptable then may the best penguin win. POGOPUNK32 14:42, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Project Please join this project, it's for a good cause. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 00:15, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Re:User Of The Week Ok, I think that Alex001 should be this weeks user, he's awesome, He has many great edits! -- _Metalmanager_ 14:24, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Well, I'm not very skilled im making templates so I just find a good template (One with the right siza as I want my one to be) and If I will click Edit on the page it's on, find the template name, search it and edit it, then I copy everything except for the category, then I search the template name that I want my one to be called, then I click Make this page, then, finally a paste in the other template and edit it so it's what I want. -- _Metalmanager_ 14:41, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Ok... How about I just make one for you?! -- _Metalmanager_ 14:51, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Answer these questions: * What Colour? * What Text?- * What Picture- * What Size? - = Optional -- _Metalmanager_ 15:00, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Ok, Finished, you can view it here. -- _Metalmanager_ 15:17, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Aha! I dislike people who yell random banned people's names on my talk page.-- ₪ 非常に巧妙なスパイ 20:51, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Congrats Congratulations! By majority vote, you were promoted to rollback! Welcome to the adminstrator train! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 20:55, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Clarification Not delete what??? I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. If you are talking about the Vampuffles, they violate the That's Death! code. I think we can all agree that "undead" things that were supposed to pass on to the afterlife do violate the code, plus they are creepy. If they also cause anything they bite to become a vapire, and/or die, then that also violates the COC and the That's Death code. It's in the fine print. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 21:24, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Lipstick? I don't see any lipstick. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 21:29, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, on Agentgenius' version. Yeah, that looks a lot like lipstick. Eeww... RE: Delete It was incorrect. Fred is the official delegate. Why did you put that in there, anyway? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 21:32, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Don't tell ANY staffer! --Tigers Fan16 22:02, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah... Tell TurtleShroom too. --Tigers Fan16 22:06, 12 January 2009 (UTC) User of the Week You made me the User of the Week?!?!?! Aren't the webmasters' supposed to do that?!?!--'''''Flystar All Hail the Webmasters! 13:29, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Template I've made the template. Tell User:Sk8r bluscat (his spare' account). Thanks For Helping!!! --Alex001 07:44, 14 January 2009 (UTC) real or fake?? is this picture real or fake? i found it and put my logo over it to protect it Stop cpying Happyface's signiature. POSER!--Happyface RE: RE: Real or fake hmmmm, i dunno, looks to real, maby its noly just been added or its like , for some toys only. whatever toy it is, I WANT IT!!!! lol - Sk8itbot